Breaking Point
by reddog24485
Summary: Former Delta Force Operator, Lt. Colonel Anthony DiNozzo. United States Army Retired. Thought he was going up to Washington for a fun week with a buddy. Little did he know that he would soon find himself caught in a deadly game of Cat and Mouse. With NCIS on one side and the CIA on the other. Who can he trust? And can he figure it out before he reaches his Breaking Point?


**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or it's Characters. I just felt like writing about them.**

* * *

><p>"<strong><em>The soldier is the Army. No army is better than its soldiers. The Soldier is also a citizen. In fact, the highest obligation and privilege of citizenship is that of bearing arms for one's country" <em>― George S. Patton Jr.**

* * *

><p><strong>Every broken enemy will know<strong>

**That their opponent had to be invincible**

**Take a last look around while you're alive**

**I'm an indestructible master of war!**

**(Disturbed – Indestructible.) **

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking Point. - Bad Moon!<strong>

**Time: 1700 hours. October, 23, 2005 **

**Location: Washington, D.C.**

**Personal: Lt. Colonel. United States Army, Retired. Anthony DiNozzo.**

Anthony D. DiNozzo Jr or "Tony" if he liked you. Was driving to visit a friend of his, Lt. Commander Michael Cross. Their friendship had been an unlikely one to say the least, Tony being Army and Michael being Navy. Still, Tony considered him one of his best and most trusted friends. Michael worked for O.N.I or the Office of Naval Intelligence. Tony smiled at all the times he would tease Michael about **'Naval Intelligence'** being an oxymoron.

But spouting insulting jokes at the others chosen Military Branch, was just something they like to do, neither ever really took offense. Anyways, Micheal had invited him up to his house in Washington to celebrate, Tony's early retirement from the Army. Yep, after seventeen years, Tony DiNozzo was once again a civilian.

He supposed he could have stuck out those last three years, and gotten full retirement. But the truth was, he was ready to settle down, maybe even find a wife. Something that's hard to do, when you can get called away with barely a moments notice. Add to the fact that he couldn't tell his significant other where he was going or how long he'd be gone. So yeah, most of his relationships didn't last long enough to get serious.

But now he didn't have to worry about that any longer. So all he had to do now, was find the Mrs. Right. Tony shook his head to clear it of those thoughts. He had to stop stressing about it, he was still relatively young, he was only thirty five years old! He still had time, to find someone and start a family. This weekend would be just what he needed to get his mind off things.

No work, no stress, no missions. Just him and his best friend drinking some beers, and shooting the shit. Maybe he could even get Michael's wife Malina to introduce him to some of her friends. Yes, this was just what he'd been needing! Some good ole fashion fun! Little did he know then, that his trip to the Nation's Capitol, was going to be anything but fun!

Tony turned up the radio on his all black 1968 Dodge Charger R/T(The Same kind of Charger that was in the famous Bullitt car chase, with Steve McQueen.) When Bad Moon Rising by CCR started playing. A smile crept on his face, he was feeling so good that he started to sing along.

_**I see a bad moon arisin'**_

_**I see trouble on the way**_

_**I see earthquakes and lightnin'**_

_**I see bad times today **_

_**Don't go around tonight**_

_**Well, it's bound to take your life**_

_**There's a bad moon on the rise. **_

Turning on to the block where his friend lived, the smile slide right off his face.

"No!" Was Tony's shocked exclamation, at what he was seeing. Michael's house was surrounded by people and Police Officers. But what had elicited the gasp, was the covered body he had seen being wheeled from the house!

Tony was soon out of his car and running toward the house. Making his way through the crowd, Tony ducked under the police tape but was stopped by a couple of Officers.

"I'm sorry, Sir. But this is a crime scene, you can't be on this side of the tape."Said one of the Officers. Tony was about to open his mouth and tell the officer to go fuck himself, that this was his best friends house. But before he could, a slightly hysterical voice called out. "TONY?! OH GOD, TONY!"

Tony looked over, to see that it was Malina who was crying out his name. She had been talking to a man, that Tony could see from his clothing worked for NCIS. But now she was running toward him full tilt. The cops let go of him right as Malina crashed into him, nearly taking them both to the ground.

"Oh god, Tony!" Cried Michael's wife, as she clung to him for dear life.

"Malina, what's going on?! What happened?!" Asked Tony, as he held onto the distraught woman.

"I-I came home from w-work and I f-found him! Oh god, he was- he was-" Was all she could get out, before she broke down in tears and hysterics once again. She didn't have to say more, her tears were enough. Tony felt the bottom of his stomach drop out, he knew his best friend was dead. But how? It was at that point that the man in the NCIS hat and jacket made his way over to them.

"Hi, I'm NCIS Special Agent Gibbs." Said the man.

"Anthony DiNozzo." Said Tony, introducing himself. "I was Michael's best friend."

"Would you mind if we asked you some questions?" Asked Agent Gibbs. Everything about this man screamed soldier to Tony, either SEAL or Marine.

"Not at all. Is there some other place we could go?" Asked Tony, trying to hold it together. "I don't think she should be here." He said, motioning toward Malina with his chin.

"Sure, we can go to NCIS HQ." Said Gibbs, Before he turned and started barking orders at a three other Agents. "Kate, I want you and McGee to finish here. Take crime scene photos and collect statements from anyone who might have seen or heard _anything_! Ziva, you're with me, come on."

"Looks like you're with me, Probie." Tony heard one of the Agents say(He was guessing the one named Kate.) to the other. The other one(McGee?) let out a groan, as he followed the female Agent. A third Agent, this one also female, headed over to stand by Agent Gibbs.

She had a average height of about 5.6 or 5.7, with long dark hair and brown eyes and olive skin. He guessed her to be somewhere between twenty three and twenty five years of age. If he had seen her under different circumstances, he might have thought she was beautiful. But as it stood he was to consumed with the loss of his friend to really care. Still he couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen her somewhere before. He did however notice the way she moved.

Lithe, graceful, and at the same time, almost predator like. Her face seemed kind and friendly, but her eyes gave her away. They were the eyes of a trained killer! Her eyes along with the Star of David pendent hanging around her neck, put his mind to Mossad, possibly Kidon Unit! But what would an Israeli Assassin be doing, working with NCIS? In his time with 'The Unit' he had both met and trained with Mossad agents before, and they were no joke.

"This is Agent Ziva David, she'll be escorting you onto the base." Said Agent Gibbs, introducing the Female Agent. Tony turned his head to her and spoke a phrase in Hebrew. "Shalom, Na'eem meh'od."

Her eyes widened slightly. "You speak, Hebrew?"

Tony nodded his head. "It is one of the languages I speak. Though I'm nowhere near fluent in it."

"As Agent Gibbs told you, I'm to escort you onto the base. Do you have your own car, or do you need a ride?" She asked with a polite smile. She too, felt like she had seen him somewhere, before. But she could not put her finger on exactly when and where that was. She studied his appearance for a moment trying to place it, but could not.

He was tall, maybe about 6.1 or 6.2. With blondish brown hair, complete with hazel eyes and a well trimmed beard. Though it was a little hard to tell with his black pea coat and gray hoodie on, but he seemed to be well built. As evidenced by the out line of his chest that she could see under his black T-Shirt, that he wore underneath his two jackets.

But what really stuck out to her, was that all of his clothing. From his Pea coat to his jeans, looked like designer clothes. If she had to place a guess... She would say it was Armani. So who ever he was, he didn't mind paying a lot for clothes. But where had she seen him before!

"I have my own." Said Tony, as he pointed at his charger, successfully snapping Ziva out of her thoughts. With that Tony escorted Malina and Agent David, who would be riding with him, to his car.

"This Charger is yours?" Asked Agent David.

"Yep, this is my pride and Joy." Said Tony, as he help Malina into the seat, she had finally stopped crying. But was still kind of out of it.

"I always thought a man's pride and joy, was his penis." She had said it in a whisper, which he probably was not meant to hear, but still did. Despite all that was going on, Tony still had to hold in a laugh at the comment. Yes, if only circumstances had been different. He thought to himself.

* * *

><p>A little while later, found him and Malina in a little room with a round table in it. The room was much too comfortable to be an interrogation room. So at least they didn't think he or Malina were suspects. He had been able to get some information from Malina, but it wasn't a whole lot. Apparently, she had come home from her job at the local hospital to find Michael dead and here house demolished. This statement had proceeded another bout of crying, which Tony had tried to comfort her.<p>

None of this had made any kind of sense to him. Who would want to kill Michael? And Why? But these thoughts proceeded an even darker thought. 'Who _could _killMichael?' About the time he thought this, Agent Gibbs and David walked in.

"Sorry for the wait." He said, from the sound of his voice, Tony found it hard to tell if he was being genuine or just saying that.

"T-That's okay, Agent Gibbs." Sniffed Malina. Tony put his arm back around her and pulled her close.

"I just need to ask you two some standered questions. Nothing too invasive, I promises." Said Agent Gibbs, as he sat down at the head of the table. "It's still early in the investigation, but the evidence so far is pointing to a robbery gone wrong."

"Not likely, Agent Gibbs." Said Tony. Gibbs and David looked at him oddly.

"What do you mean, Mr. DiNozzo?" Asked Gibbs, but Tony could tell by the look in his eyes, that he didn't believe it was just a _'Robbery' _either.

"What I _mean, _Agent Gibbs. Is that if these had just been Robbers... It would have been their bodies in the morgue." Snarled Tony. He felt Malina shiver in his arms, and cursed his temper. He needed to chose his words more carefully next time.

"Explain." Said Gibbs simply.

Tony exhaled, in an attempt to keep calm. "Michael may have been a desk jokey, but that wasn't by choice. He was going to be a SEAL, made it all the way into the third phase of training to. Till an accident near the end of training injured his knee and disqualified him. They even tried to med him out of the Navy, but his stubborn ass fought them tooth and nail. Add that to the fact, that he was one of the smartest men I knew... and you get the point."

Tony looked Agent Gibbs dead in the eyes. "Believe me Agent Gibbs, whoever did this. Had to be well trained to get the drop on Michael. The man was a born fighter, it's why we were such good friends."

"Alright, can you think of anyone who would want the Lt. Commander dead?" Asked Gibbs.

It was a few hours later, when he an Malina were allowed to leave. Agent Gibbs and David asked them several questions about Michael, about what he did for a living, about who he hung around with, if he had any enemies? They answered them a honestly as they could. Michael's work was top secret so neither could give a detailed explanation of what it consisted of, and as far as both knew, he had no enemies.

"Alright, if either of you think of anything else let us know. Mr. DiNozzo, we may need to ask you and Mrs. Cross some more questions in the future. If so how do we get a hold of you?" Asked Gibbs, who had been rejoined by the rest of his team by that point.

"I'll give you my cell number." Said Tony, jotting it down on a near by piece of paper. "I'm going to be taking Malina to her mother's in Georgetown, so I added their number too."

Gibbs nodded his head, and turned headed who knows where. Tony guided Malina back to the elevator when he heard someone calling his name, he turned to see it was Agent David.

"Mr. DiNozzo!" She called, as she caught up to him.

"It's Tony." He said, when she stopped in front of him.

"Huh?" She said with a look of confusion.

"It's Tony." Tony clarified, with a slight smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Mr. DiNozzo is my father."

"Oh!" She said in understanding. "I wanted to give you this."

She held out a card for him to take. It was a business card that read. **Ziva David. Mossad ****Liaison****: NCIS. **_'So she is Mossad! Interesting!' _Tony thought to himself.

The card also had her work, and cell number on it, as well as her home number written on the back. "If you or Mrs. Cross think of anything, anything at all, call me, no matter the time. I would tell you to call Gibbs. But... you would likely find me to be the better conversationalist."

"T-Thank you." Sniffed Malina.

"It is no problem, Mrs. Cross. I am sorry, for your loss." She said, as she turned to walk away.

"McGee!" Barked Gibbs, once Tony and Malina had left.

"Yeah, Boss?" Asked McGee, from his desk.

"Get me all the information you can on Anthony D. DiNozzo."

"On it, boss." Said McGee.

"You think he had something to do with it, Gibbs?" Asked his Senior Field Agent, Caitlin Todd.

"No." Said Gibbs with a slight shake of his head. "But I've seen him somewhere before. I just can't remember where."

With that Gibbs turned and headed out, most likely to get some more coffee. A sure as sign as any, that it was going to be a long night.

"What's got you looking so pensive over there, Ziva?" Asked Kate. "What are you thinking about?"

"Hum?!" Asked Ziva, Snapping out of her thoughts. "Oh! I was thinking about Tony."

"Tony?" Asked Kate, with an arched eyebrow.

"DiNozzo." Clarified Ziva, kind of absently. "He told me to call him Tony."

Kate looked closely at her partner, before get a sly smile on her face. "You like him!"

"What?!" Asked Ziva, taken back by the statement.

"DiNozzo... or should I say _Tony._ You totally like him." Said Kate. "It's okay, you know? Even I have to admit he was kind of cute."

Ziva shook her head at her partner. "I admit that I find him... oh what is that word! Intriguing! Yes that is it. but it is not what you think."

"Okay than, enlighten me. What is it?" Asked Kate.

"It's just, much like Gibbs, I feel like I have seen him somewhere. But I can not place it!" Said Ziva, letting a little of the annoyance she was feeling leak into her voice. "The whole thing is starting to drive me up the street!"

Kate let out a laugh. "It's up the _wall_, Ziva. Drive me up the wall!"

Ziva looked at her oddly. "But that makes no sense! How could something drive you _up a wall_?"

Kate just shrugged. "Never said it made sense."

Ziva shook her head once again. She would never fully understand Americanized English!

* * *

><p>The ride to Georgetown was spent in mostly silence, except for the occasional sniff or whimper from Malina. Tony hated to see her in so much pain, especially as he knew there was nothing he could do about it. He hated this, he hated everything about this! Michael was a good man! What did he ever do to deserve to die?!<p>

Later that night, after getting to her mothers. Malina lay in her old bed, feeling both numb and hollow. Her and Michael didn't always have the perfect marriage, but she had loved him deeply. Now he was gone, and she was alone! Someone had robbed her of the man she loved, what was she going to do now? As she was thinking this, she heard Tony get up from the chair beside her bed where he had sat staring blankly at nothing for the last hour.

"Where are you going?" She asked, as he was headed for the door. Tony turned around and looked at her. Any other day the look in his eyes would have scared the life out of her, as they looked murderous! But she couldn't muster up the strength to be frighted at the moment.

"I have to go." Said Tony, in a kind of calm voice. That even in her present condition, still sent a shiver up her spine. "It would be best if you didn't know, what it is that I'm about to do."

"You're going after them, aren't you? The ones who did this to Michael?" He didn't answer, he didn't have to. The look on his face was answer enough.

"Make them pay, Tony!" She said in an emotional whisper. "Make the once who stole my Michael, pay!"

He looked her dead in the eyes. "You have my word!"

Then he was gone.

Tony left the house, dialing numbers in his cell phone as he was pulling out. It was time to call in a favor!

* * *

><p>"I've got it, boss!" Said McGee, excitedly. "I had to hack into the Pentagon, and the D.o.D, but I got it."<p>

"Well, Elf-lord? What have you got?" Asked Gibbs, impatiently.

"Oh! Right!" Said McGee, as he brought up the information on the screen for them all to see. "Lt. Colonel Anthony DiNozzo. United States Army Retired. He joined the army right out of high school. Where he joined the 75th Ranger Regiment. He first saw action in Desert Storm where he _get this _was awarded the The Congressional Medal of Honor, For actions going above and beyond the call of duty."

As he was saying this he brought up a picture of a young soldier in Army Dress Blues, with the Medal of Honor around his neck. Now Gibbs remembered where he had seen him! The Ceremony in which he had been given the award was on the news. He had saw it, but had been so distraught by the loss of his family, that he barley noticed! Other then to note how young the kid looked.

"He also received the Prisoner of War Medal and a Purple Heart, in that same conflict." McGee continued to speak. "A few years later, he was part of Operation Gothic Serpent and took part in the Battle of Mogadishu, better known as Black Hawk Down. Where he was awarded the Distinguished Service Cross for _extraordinary heroism_. Gibbs, this guy is more highly decorated then even you."

"He sounds like a damn war hero!" Said Kate in awe.

"Oh it gets even better!" Said McGee. "After Mogadishu, he basically dropped off the map! I had to hack Pentagon and D.o.D systems, but I managed to find out where he went. He must have made in impression with Delta Force during the Battle of Mogadishu. Because later that year he was a part of them. It was also around this time that he went to Officer Candidate School. As much as I hate to admit this, that's as much as I could dig up on him. His file is just too Classified."

Ziva's eyes were steadily widening during McGee's speech! She couldn't believe it, but she thought she recognized where she had seen him now!

_'But there is noway it could be the same man!' _She thought as she got into her car later that night. As she turned on the stereo she heard the last few verses of a classic song she had never really heard before.

_**Hope you got your things together**_

_**Hope you are quite prepared to die**_

_**Looks like we're in for nasty weather**_

_**One eye is taken for an eye**_

_**Well, don't go around tonight**_

_**Well, it's bound to take your life**_

_**There's a bad moon on the rise**_

_**Don't go around tonight**_

_**Well, it's bound to take your life**_

_**There's a bad moon on the rise **_

* * *

><p><strong>(A.N) Well, what do you guys think? I know the 'Tony in Delta Force' has already been done. But in my story Tony is no longer in Delta Force. But none the less, more of his history will be revealed in the chapters to come, including a flash back or two.<strong>

**Hope to hear for you, as much like any other author I love Reviews.**

**Sincerely: Reddog24485. **


End file.
